Meiyerditch New Year Banquet
The Meiyerditch New Year Banquet was a feast held annually in Castle Drakan. Among those invited were Vampyre Nobles, high-ranking Vampyre Officials, and Vampyres that were honored in some way by the Meiyerditch Government. Werewolf officials of Canifis and some cannibalistic human "suck-ups" were also invited. Tradition Before the new year, the Vampyres would find and capture a very strong warrior entering Morytania, preferably a human and always sentient. This person would be the main course at the banquet; they would be dressed in a traditional dress or robes with Vampyric New Year designs. They chained to the center of the table. At midnight, their forearms, underarms, insides of the thighs, and backs of the calves would be slit, and the blood would be drained and served in wine glasses to everyone, with the victim alive to suffer and watch the Vampyres drink their blood. Eventually the victim would feel weak, disoriented, drowsy, and they would fall asleep, never to wake up. After dinner, some of the flesh would be cooked and served to cannibalistic human guests, the rest would be served to the Werewolf Officials. This tradition lasted for hundreds of years, with a different warrior being killed each year. For those humans who weren't willing to cannibalize, other courses were served to satisfy their palettes. "Courses" who Escaped After all escapes, a random human was taken off the streets of Meiyerditch and used to replace the main course. Siera Siera was a female human warrior who was going to be served at the beginning of year 30 of the Fourth Age. She escaped by using telekinesis to use four knives to pick the locks on her hands and feet and diving off the balcony. She was noted for being the first person to ever escape being fed to the guests at the Meiyerditch New Year Banquet, though she never reached Misthalin. Her fate is unknown. Bobo Bobo was a male ogre shaman who was going to be served at the beginning of year 97 of the Fourth Age. When he learned that he was going to be served, he used brute strength to break all the chains holding him down. He then disintegrated into dust and flew back to Gu'Tanoth, where he returned to flesh. He was the first known to return home after escaping the banquet. Rotus Rotus was a male human warrior who was going to be served in the beginning of year 128 of the Fifth Age. He escaped from the prison before New Years, leaving time for him to be replaced by someone other than a random person off the streets. Sin'Keth Magis Sin'Keth Magis was the male human mage leader of the Dagon'hai Order who was going to be served at the beginning of year 155 of the Fifth Age. After his exile he went to Meiyerditch, seeking Lord Drakan's assistance. Drakan was at first hospitable, but he betrayed Magis and had him locked up. During the New Years Banquet, Magis made himself immune to blades, and he couldn't be dissected. He was released and instantly replaced by a human servant in the palace, as there was no time to get a human off the streets. But Drakan still refused to give Magis help. The Great Nameless One The great nameless one was recognized by Malak while she was incarcerated. She convinced him to set her free and let her escape as a reward for helping him with Dessous. Dani Magis Dani Magis was the last victim, and the one who brought the tradition to an end. During his life he learned the art of self-necromancy, and killed dozens of Vampyres after his resurrection, including several Nobles. This massacre was known as Dani's Revenge, and was commemorated as a Day of Memorial by the Morytanian Government.